Sugar Drop
The Sugar Drop Feature was introduced in Candy Crush Saga on April 22, 2015. This feature allows the player to win boosters by collecting a certain number of the eponymous sugar drop candies, in specially marked levels. The feature is activated in rounds such that, once you have collected all the rewards in one round, you must wait a certain amount of time before you can use the feature again. Testing and presentation variants It is thought that this feature is still in a testing phase. Whether and how the feature will be made permanent are as yet unknown. Some users do not have the feature, including some with advanced game progress. A/B testing has been suggested, but there appear to be more than two variants of the feature, suggesting an A/B/N model. There are also some subtle differences, which could be due to program defects (glitches). Differences in behaviour between users are known to exist in the following areas: * number of candies to collect per round * number of rewards * length of cool-down period between rounds * ability to collect sugar drops from the same level more than once (possible glitch) Sugar Drop Levels Sugar drop levels are shown on the map with a raised, bouncing platform icon with the letter "C". These levels will spawn sugar drop candies, which the player must collect to obtain booster gifts. For some players, sugar drop levels may be played only once per round, after which, they are deactivated for the remainder of the round. However, a level may allow two or more plays in the same round (possible glitch). Other players are able to play the same sugar drop level repeatedly, collecting candies, until the level is beaten. When you click on a sugar drop level to play it, a progress bar is shown, indicating the number of candies you have collected thus far, and the number needed for the next reward. On non-sugar drop levels, the progress bar is shown, but it is grayed out. This is one way to tell if a sugar-drop level has been de-activated, when you fail a level and click retry to play it again. There are three sugar drop levels per episode, starting with the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. The first sugar drop level is Level 36. There are sugar drop levels of all four level types (in Facebook, some time levels have this, but not in mobile), and in the full range of difficulty from very easy to insanely hard. Sugar Drops (candies) Sugar drops have the properties of ordinary candies, but they are marked with a "C", and can be collected to obtain a reward. These candies are spawned only in sugar drop levels, when the user generates a cascade of 5 or more matches, the kind for which, Mr. Toffee can be heard to say, "Sweet", "Tasty", "Delicious", and "Divine". When you match sugar drops, they go into the collection jar. Collection Jar This is located on the left, where the ingredients list and candy order lists are located. If one of these is present, the collection jar is displayed below them. During play, sugar drop candies matched are collected in the jar. The number of candies collected is displayed on the jar. At the end of the level, whether you pass it or not, the sugar drops from the collection jar get added to the total needed for the next reward. Rewards When you complete a level that brings the sugar drop count to the number needed for a reward, the rewards window is displayed. This window shows Tiffi standing near a conveyor belt, with a wrapped gift waiting on it. When you click on the gift, it opens to show the contents of the reward, and these are added to your supply of boosters. You must then press the next button to resume normal game play. One known reward program gives rewards after 42 candies, then after 78 candies, then after 120 candies, a grand total of 240 candies to collect, and three rewards. However, some people have five rewards on offer, with a much larger number of Sugar Drops to collect. Known rewards include the following boosters: lollipop hammer, free switch, striped and wrapped, colour bomb, lucky candy, gold bars (quantity varies). Cool-down period Once the third and final reward has been won, the sugar drops feature is deactivated for a period of time. During this time, when the player clicks any level to play it, the sugar drops progress bar displays a timer indicating the amount of time remaining before the feature is reactivated. The duration of the period of time currently varies from one player to another. Known cool-down times are 4, 8 and 12 hours. Trivia *This feature was introduced prematurely on the teaser video of level 906 one day before the official release of the 62nd episode, Polka Park. *This feature was officially introduced when the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance was released. Gallery Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Photo of cutscene when you reach a goal. Gift travels down beltway. Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_prize_awarded.png|Click on gift to open and receive boosters. Sugar Drop Feature.png Sugar Drop Feature Gift.png jippi.jpg|I have collect candy on Sugar Drop Feature... Wiii...;) Sugar Drop Feature 600.png|Sugar Drop Feature with 600 target Category:Boosters Category:Elements